Cheay makes a little girl watch a scary movie and gets sent to the Principal Prickly's office
''Cheay makes a little girl watch a scary movie and gets sent to the Principal Prickly's office ''is a grounded video out of Cheay from Recess. Plot Cheay has to babysit a five-year-old girl, so he takes her to the movie theaters and makes her watch Happy Death Day 2U, which is very violent and scary. He leaves the girl in her seat as she starts crying, but gets caught by Randall, who tells Miss Finster about what happened at the movies. Cheay was sent to Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly gives him a level 11 detention as his punishment for making a little girl watch an R-rated horror movie. Transcript (Cheay is taking a little girl to the movie theaters) Cheay: Man, I can't believe I have to babysit a little preschool brat again. I don't deserve this. Once we go through the doors, I'm gonna take her to a movie that I'm not supposed to watch, leave her there, and run off before anyone catches me. (Cheay and the girl walk into the movie theater) Little girl: What movie are we going to see? Cheay: We're gonna see Happy Death Day 2U. Little girl: What's that? Cheay: It's a horror movie that my parents won't allow me to watch because of its graphic violence. Little girl: Why would you take me to see that? Cheay: Because I said so, that's why! (Cheay buys tickets for Happy Death Day 2U and he and the girl find their seats) Little girl: Is this movie going to be scary? Cheay: Shut up, you little coward. I wanna see the previews. (An hour later, the movie gets to a scary part. The little girl is so frightened that she starts to cry, and everyone else sees that there's a preschooler in an R-rated movie and they all get mad at Cheay) Cheay: Hey, stop crying, you little brat! You're making me miss the next part! (Eventually, the usher takes notice and asks Cheay and the girl to leave) Usher: Kids, I may have to ask you to leave, because this is an R-rated movie, and it's not meant for people under the age of thirteen. Please get up from your seats and return to the lobby. (As the usher leads Cheay and the little girl out of the room, all the adult audience members are mad at Cheay) Male adult: What's wrong with you, kid? You know that you're not supposed to see R-rated movies because of your age. Female adult: That's right. Why can't you just watch movies that are rated G or PG instead? I don't think your parents have raised you well enough, have they? (The little girl runs out of the movies crying while Cheay storms out in a huff) (20 minutes later, Cheay comes back to Third Street Elementary School) Cheay: Sheesh, that little girl was such a whiner. All she did was cry and complain that the movie was too scary. Preschoolers are such a pain to look after. Next time someone asks me to look after their kid, I'm gonna slam the door on them immediately. That'll teach them not to mess with me. (To pass some time, he decides to sneak into the computer lab to write a prank e-mail, but just as he can do so, Randall appears behind him) Randall: Hey! I heard that you babysat a preschooler and made her watch an R-rated horror movie at the movie theaters. Cheay: Huh? How'd you know? Randall: That's none of your business. I'm gonna tell Miss Finster on you. (Randall runs off to find Miss Finster) Randall: Miss Finster, Miss Finster! Cheay made a little girl watch an R-rated horror movie. Miss Finster: Good boy Randall! I'll deal with Cheay! Cheay: Uh oh, it's Miss Finster! Miss Finster: Cheay, how dare you make a little girl watch Happy Death Day 2U? You know that she's too young to watch Happy Death Day 2U and she's too scared to watch that film. And you know that you're also too young to watch horror films that have horror and gore. That's it! I have had it with you, march to Principal Prickly's office, now! (Miss Finster drags the kicking and screaming Cheay to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: What is it Muriel? Please don't tell me that Cheay made a little girl watch Happy Death Day 2U? Miss Finster: Yes, i got a complaint from Randall Weems. Cheay made a little girl watch Happy Death Day 2U when she's only little and she's too scared to watch that film. Principal Prickly: Okay Miss Finster, thank you for telling me about this. I'll have to give Cheay some consequences. You may go. (Miss Finster leaves Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever make little kids watch horror films under the age of 13. Cheay: But i just want her to stay away from any movies that are little kids, toddlers, and babies. Principal Prickly: You see making a little girl watch Happy Death Day 2U in theaters under the age of 13 undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids watching horror movies all the time. But Miss Finster assures me that movie is a nightmare fuel to that poor little girl. I have no choice but to give you detention level 11. Cheay: Level 11? I wish you were dead. Principal Prickly: Make that level 12, are you ready to push me any further? And I'm calling your mother right now to pick you up. (When Cheay got home from his level 12 detention) Cheay's mom: Cheay, you are in so much trouble young man. I can't believe you made a poor little girl watch Happy Death Day 2U instead of a movie that is for her age. You know that movie is filled with horror and gore. You're forbidden to watch films that are horror, rated PG-13, rated R, and rated NC-17. You should've let that little girl watch a little kids movie instead. That's it, there will be no Happy Death Day movies, no other horror, rated PG-13, rated R, or rated NC-17 movies, no TV, no video games, no computer, no going outside, no restaurants of any kind, no theme parks, no sporting events of any kind, no concerts, and especially no going to see Godzilla: King of The Monsters when it comes out in theaters. You're grounded for 4 months. Go to your room right now. And your father will hear about this when he gets home. Cheay (running to bed): Noooooooooooooo! Cast Dave as Cheay Shy Girl as the Little Girl Dallas as Usher Eric as Male Adult and Randall Weems Julie as Female Adult Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Kate as Cheay's mum Category:Cheay's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff